Psych Sessions
by iheartci
Summary: Just something I figure we will never see on the show, but I would like to see happen with Bobby and his mandatory psychiatrist sessions.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. This is my first fic, so please be kind :). I don't own any of the characters, if I did things would be MUCH different. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review! I would love feedback since this is my first.

* * *

><p>Much against his will, Bobby knocked on the door to the psychiatrist's office. He really wasn't up for this today. Not because anything bad had happened, just because he still thought these stupid appointments were a waste of both his and the doctor's time.<p>

_I bet even after our little "chats" are over with, Dr. Severin will still think I'm crazy, not matter how much she denies it. Even I'm starting to believe it, so why wouldn't she?_

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door open and the doctor greeted him.

"Hello, Detective. Come in, please," she said with a slight smile.

"Uh, hello. Uhm thanks," said Bobby awkwardly.

He was like a child in some ways. Despite his great stature, he hardly ever made eye contact, often keeping his head down. When he did make eye contact, it was usually when trying to gain a suspect's trust by making a connection with them. Or with Eames. He could always look Eames in the eyes; they had a deep connection and were able to have full on conversations with just looks.

"...Detective?"

He realized that he had zoned out a little bit and completely missed whatever Dr. Severin had just said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said that I would like to talk to you about your partner today. Is that okay with you?"

_How weird is that? It's like she knew that my mind wandered off to thinking about Eames just then. I wonder where she's going with this. I don't think I'm ready to talk about Eames just yet. I might as well, though, because she'll just drive me crazy until I spill it anyway._

"Uh, sure, I guess that's okay."

He noticed the doctor had a slight look of triumph come across her face when he agreed to her request. He would've missed it if he wasn't so suspicious of her.

"Good. I asked because I was looking over your file again and I saw some notes your former Captain had made about the time when your partner was kidnapped."

He flinched slightly when she said the word 'kidnapped'. Just that word alone took him back to that awful day. His heart rate was already rising with just that slight mention of what happened to his Eames.

"I read in his notes that you were extremely agitated," she continued.

"Well of course I was agitated! My partner had gone missing and was in the hands of some lunatic. Wouldn't you be a _little_ upset if someone you l... cared about suddenly was taken away from you?"

"Why yes, of course I would. You corected yourself before you said 'cared about'. What were you going to say?"

He shook his head as he looked at the floor and said, "Leave it alone."

"Detective I need you to cooperate with me," she said flatly.

"I said. Leave. It. Alone."

"Why? Is it too hard for you to talk about? That's understandable, but you got her back didn't you? And it's been 4 years..."

After what seemed like hours but what had only been a few moments, he looked up at her. There were tears in his eyes, but none had fallen yet.

"I felt so helpless. Like I had failed her. I'm supposed to be her partner, her support. I'm supposed to have her back and protect her." His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

Finally, the tears began to fall.

"Then when we went to the 1PP garage to go to her car...that was awful. My stomach dropped when I opened the trunk and saw there was a body under the tarp. My knees almost buckled, but I didn't want my captain to see me crumble like that. When I pulled back the tarp and saw it wasn't her, wasn't my Eames, I was so relieved. That made me feel even worse because, I mean, who feels relief when they find a dead, mutilated body like that?"

Dr. Severin stopped him and said,"You can't blame yourself for feeling relief that it wasn't the person you cared about. You said 'my Eames'. Do you think of her as more than a partner?"

_Shit! I've never mispoken like that before. Why did that have to come out now, in front of her? She'll never let this die, especially since this is my second slip in one session. Oh God, it's gonna be a long day..._

He knew he had to give a straight answer since she asked him up front the way she did.

He sighed and thought, _Well, here goes nothing._

"Eames is truly the only person I've ever met who genuinely understands me. Not even my family got me the way she does. It's always been like that for me. I've always been an outcast, a loner, the 'weird guy'. Eames has never treated me that way. She's always been kind and understanding. I love that about her. She's very accepting."

Dr. Severin made some notes as he spoke, which made him a little nervous.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone about this, right? I've never even told Eames these things before, and I don't need my feelings to come out like this."

"Don't worry, Detective. This is confidential."

"Okay. Anyway, early on in our partnership I didn't think she'd stick around. I even tried to do weird things on purpose. I guess I was testing her or something. She stood by me, though. She's very loyal. She's even passed up the position of MCS Captain because the brass made her fire me in order to get the position. She's amazing like that."

Severin was usually skeptical about his honesty, but this time it was easy to see he was telling the truth. Something in his eyes and face changed when he spoke about Eames. Almost like his happiness came from her.

He continued, "It wasn't until she was, uh, kidnapped, that I realized my true feelings for her. When I got the text message from her captor my world was turned upside down. All I could think about was that I might never see her again. I might never be able to tell her how I truly feel. That scared the shit out of me."

"Since then, all I've tried to do was protect her. Sometimes that backfires, but it's worth it to know that she's safe. I've come to terms with the fact that I can't protect her from everything, but that doesn't stop me from trying. She means everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Dr. Severin was overjoyed that Bobby was finally opening up to her. She was so ecstatic with the excitement of this breakthrough that she lost track of time. Their session was over for today. She did have one final request, however.

"Detective, do you think your partner would participate in one of the sessions with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Detective, do you think your partner would participate in one of the sessions with you?_

_Oh my God! I did _not_ see that coming! I would love for Eames to be here with me, but am I really ready for that? Once I get things going in that direction, I don't think I could ever go back to the way things are now between us. I can't just volunteer her for this, so I'll have to ask her about it. It might be a way out for me. Severin can't hold it against me if not coming is Eames's choice._

"Um, well...uh, I can't speak for her but she might be up for it. I'll have to ask her."

"Of course, I expected that you would. Let me know, and perhaps I'll be seeing the both of you next time," she said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, I will, and uh, yea, maybe you will. Thank you doctor. Have a nice day."

And with that Bobby left her office. _Yea right, maybe you will see us both,_ he thought sarcastically.

As he was walking he started to really think about it. Maybe Eames would be up for it. After all, it might be good for them. While their relationship had gotten much better than the past few years had been, things were still slightly off. Maybe this would provide the opportunity to fully heal. It would be really nice if he cold learn to be open with her lie he wanted to be. It would be even nicer if that openness could lead to something more someday.

He decided that he would ask Eames over dinner that night, and called to make the "date".

As the phone was ringing, he suddenly grew nervous like an awkward teenager asking the popular girl out. When he heard her voice, his nerves eased a bit.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

_Did she sound excited that he had called? No, that couldn't be right._

"Uh, h-hi Eames. Um, I was just wondering if you would like to go grab a bite to eat at that diner by your place?"

Eames smiled at how frightened he'd sounded as the words came out of his mouth. She thought it was adorable, but he would never know that...

"Sure, what time?"

_Wow. That was much easier than expected. What am I thinking? We've eaten together before. Why would she suddenly say no? Ugh, I hate feeling nervous like this._

"Could we meet in about a half hour or so?"

"Sounds good, see ya then."

"Great! Bye Eames."

"Bye Bobby," she said with a laugh.

They met at Phil's Diner near Eames's house around 5:00 p.m. Bobby was already there, of course, when Eames arrived.

When Eames walked in she saw him at their usual booth. He stood up when he saw her and she saw how good he looked. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black and dark grey jacket and blue jeans. He was clean shaven, which Eames loved. She hated that mess he called a beard that he insisted on having some time ago.

Bobby saw Eames walk in and his gentlemanly ways kicked in, so he stood to greet her. She looked adorable in black jeans, a purple sweater, and the black boots he loved so much. Her hair looked gorgeous; he loved that she'd grown it out.

After that first hug they shared when she fired him, they never quite knew how to greet each other. That moment had called for some sort of contact, but now that they were working together again it seemed awkward. Instead they just said their hello's and he waited for her to sit first.

Eames was the first to speak after they sat.

"So how did your session go today, if you don't mind my asking?" She figured she should throw in that last part so he didn't feel compelled to answer. She knew how he got sometimes, and after all they were private sessions.

"No, not at all. It went pretty well actually." Then, hesitantly, he added, "Um, that's kind of why I asked you to dinner tonight..."

"Oh?" She was intrigued by this little tid-bit.

"Uh, yea. My doctor thinks that it might be a good idea if you would join us for a session. O-only if you want to of course. She asked what I thought you'd say, but I told her I'd have to as you first."

A strange look came over Eames's face. It was like a mixture of relief and excitement. It was definitely one he couldn't explain, that's for sure.

"Well, as long as you've got no problem with it, of course I'll go with you. Whatever I can do to help," she said with a smile that practically melted Bobby's heart.

"Really? That's great, Eames, thank you. I don't think I say that enough to you."

After he said that, he gave the most genuine, beautiful smile she had seen him give in a long time. There was a time when she thought those muscles had atrophied. It was nice to see the old Bobby back again.

They ate their meal mostly in a comfortable silence, with a little talk about her nephew and the job thrown in here and there. After they'd finished, they walked out of the diner together.

"So when is this little shindig happening then?"

Bobby gave a hearty laugh at her unique choice of words before he said,"Noon, next Wednesday. Be there or be square!"

They shared a laugh after he said that. It had been a while since either one of them had joked around like that, and it was nice to feel like things were back to normal.

They said their goodbyes and Eames turned to walk towards her house when she felt Bobby gently grab her shoulder.

She turned around and he said, "Seriously, Eames. I don't thank you enough, so thanks for being there for me."

They were having a slight stare-down when she broke eye contact and looked at his hand still resting on her shoulder. Bobby followed her eyes and realized he hadn't dropped his hand yet. He was just about to when Eames to a step forward and closed the gap between them.

_I can't believe it. The last time we hugged it was because we thought we weren't going to see each other again. We see each other frequently now that we're working together again, so why is she hugging me this time? Maybe she feels sorry for me or something. Who cares, I love having her in my arms..._

He wrapped her in a big bear hug. He had to bend slightly because of their height difference, so his head became buried in her shoulder. He could smell her shampoo and it was delicious. He didn't want the moment to end but he knew it had to.

Finally, they broke contact and parted ways. Bobby couldn't believe it, but he was actually looking forward to the session with Eames.


	3. Chapter 3

On Wednesday morning at around 11:30, Bobby picked Eames up at her place so they could go to see Dr. Severin together.

He walked up to Eames's door and rang the bell. She answered right away, as if she had been eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"Hey," she said with a bright smile.

"Hi. Ready to go?" He asked if she was ready even though she clearly was. He was trying to kill time and she knew it.

"Yep. Let's hit it!" And with that they walked to the car.

Eames couldn't wait to get this started. For as long as she could remember since they had been partners, she had been dying to get some sort of insight into Bobby's mind. That was part of the reason she'd agreed to do this in the first place. The other part was mainly because she knew he needed support with these kinds of situations, and she was glad to be that support.

They got to the car and Bobby headed towards the driver's side.

"Oh no you don't," said Eames.

"What? But Eames, this is my car..." He was slightly confused as to why she stopped him.

"Uh uh, no way. _I _am driving, Bobby." She knew how he drove and she was having none of that. She'd like to actually make it to this appointment in one piece.

"Fine. Here." Bobby sighed and reluctantly handed over the keys. He feigned hurt, but they both knew he wasn't serious. He would always give in to what Eames wanted, whenever he could.

* * *

><p>They drove to Dr. Severin's office in a comfortable silence. Neither really knew what to talk about because they both had a feeling that a lot of things would be said once they got there. The closer they got, the more nervous Bobby looked. Eames didn't know why he was so nervous. She figured it was any number of reasons, like the fact he was actually going to be sharing bits of personal information that he thought would never come out. She knew talking about his personal life and feelings made him uncomfortable, which is why she never pushed for insight into any touchy subjects like his family or childhood.<p>

Before she knew it, they had arrived at their destination. Eames was still excited, but she began to grow a bit nervous when she thought of what the reason for her being there was. She didn't quite know what to expect.

They knocked on the door and waited for the doctor to appear.

When she finally opened the door and let them in, Bobby thought, _Oh boy, this is it. No going back now._

"Hello Detectives. How are you today?" Dr. Severin asked cordially.

"Great." "Fine." They both replied at the same time.

"Good. Please, come in and have a seat."

They all walked further into the office and sat down. The doctor had her own separate chair, while Bobby and Alex sat on the couch next to each other. Not too close, but not too far from each other either.

"So, Detective Eames, did Detective Goren tell you why I asked you here today?"

"Please, call me Alex, and he just said that you thought it would be a good idea."

"Okay, Alex. Well, some things came up in mine and Detective Goren's last session and I thought it would be to his benefit if you joined us."

Eames didn't like that part about 'some things' coming up. All it made her do was think of everything horrible and awful that had happened to them in their partnership, none of which she wanted to relive.

"Uh, alright. I'll see what I can do." She gave a weak smile after that statement, no really knowing where this was going to go.

"Great. So, Alex, last week Detective Goren and I spoke about your...kidnapping. Would it be alright if we talked a bit about that today? We don't need to go into details about it. We will focus more on the affect it had on you and your partner."

"Um, yes, I suppose that's ok..."

"Good, I appreciate that. If it gets too difficult or you get uncomfortable, just let me know and we can change the subject."

"Ok."

Eames knew that talking about this aspect of her kidnapping would be a good thing becuase it was something she and Bobby never really discussed. After it happened he'd just told her how glad he was that she was okay, and he became extremely protective. Beyond that, nothing really happened.

"Now, Detective Goren, I want you to tell your partner how you felt when you first learned that she was missing."

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I _really_ don't want to talk about this!_

"Uh, well, um..." he started hesitantly.

He looked at Eames, whose expression was soft and caring. It gave him a little bit of courage, so he turned his body to her and began talking.

"When I first read that text message that said Sebastian had been with you all night, I immediately panicked. I knew what that psycho was capable of and I knew I couldn't let that happen to you. Initially, my adrenaline took over and I sprung into action to get a search started with Ross. Once I got a moment to let it sink in, I felt the most intense, overwhelming fear that I've ever felt in my life..."

With that, his voice began to break, so he paused and looked down to collect himself. Eames saw how hard this was for him, so she put her hand on his forearm. The connection calmed him slightly, and he looked up and started again.

"I thought that I was going to lose you. That scared the crap out of me because honestly, I have no clue what I'd do without you. Remember the other day when I told you that I don't thank you enough?"

She took a moment to answer because she thought it was a rhetorical question. She nodded when she realized he wanted her to respond.

"Well, I kept saying that because it's true. I don't think you realize how much you really mean to me, Alex."

She had only heard him use her first name once or twice in the past, and it melted her heart. It also let her know how genuine his statement was.

"Bobby, I don't know what to say to that."

He put his hand on top of hers that was still resting on his forearm.

"You don't have to say anything. I just need you to know that I really care about you. A lot."

He tried to give her a look that explained just how much, because he didn't want to confess his love for her in the middle of his doctor's office. That would be way too cheesy. It must've worked because her expression changed completely. He saw the warmth and love in her eyes, which made him smile because it meant she felt the same way.

Dr. Severin excused herself to use the restroom, knowing that she should probably give them a moment.

As soon as she left, the two closed the small gap between them. Bobby held her so close, and never wanted to let her go. So when Eames pulled back after only a moment, he was slightly disappointed.

That is, until he found out why.

Before he knew what was happening, Alex's lips were on his. He tensed up at first, out of surprise, but then relxed as it went on.

Their kiss was tender and innocent. She reached up and put her tiny hand on his face. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes of exploring each other, they pulled apart for air.

Breathing heavily still, Bobby asked,"So d-does that mean you c-care about me, too?"

"No," she replied.

He looked like he had been kicked in the gut, so she quickly replied,"It means I love you."

The look that came across his face at that moment was unexplainable. It looked like a mixture of every pleasant emotion all in one expression.

He pulled her close to him again and just before he kissed her for the second time he whispered, "I love you, too, Alex."

* * *

><p>AN: So I started this whole story without really knowing where I was going, and I sort of hit a dead end in this chapter. I had fun writing it though, and I got really positive feedback. That made me happy since this is my first fic ever. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you liked the story!


End file.
